


Threads

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A collection of various ficlets I come up with over time.





	1. What was lost

Everyone had something they had lost to the corrupted society they lived in.

Sabo had lost a brother whom he loved dearly. 

So has Luffy.

Koala lost her father figure whom she adored.

Everyone lost someone they had loved.

The world was unfair.

It had to be in such circumstances.

That's why the Revolutionary army was made in the first place.

To ensure that no one lost their loved ones so easily.

Dragon smiled as he walked through the corridor. His biological son and his two adopted children would get all the love they deserved. He'll help them forget the cards they were dealt in life, he'll help them forget the pain they've endured.

He'll show them how much he loved them through his actions.

He would topple the corrupt system that took away their loved ones.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the Reverie, and they reminisce about the man they both grew attached to - and the man they couldn't save

Boa Hancock carefully wrapped a traditional yukata around herself. As a ruler, it was her duty to attend the meeting of royals, as much as she detested it. Several high-ranking marines guarded the meeting, including Rear Admiral Strawberry. Her hands curled up, her nails biting into her own flesh. The man who gave the order to kill _him_ was right there, and she couldn't get _his_ revenge because of some silly system that prohibited the Shichibukai to harm Marines. A system that she never hated as much as she did now.

She shouldn't even be holding that title, if she were honest. That title rightfully belonged to _him_. _He_ was supposed to be her husband, but _he_ was executed before she could do anything. And _his_ killer was standing right in front of her. One of the reasons she fell in love with Luffy was because she viewed Luffy as _his_ reincarnation. Both _he_ and Luffy struck against the Celestial Dragons, against Mariejois itself in _his_ case, and they lived to tell that tale.

"I will never forget what you did 15 years ago." she whispered as she passed by Strawberry "And I will not forgive either."

He looked taken aback at her declaration. She smiled icily at him, emphasizing her words.

Finally, the initial meeting was over, and she was allowed to retreat to her room. She pulled out her special T-Shirt, one that used to be _his_. Marines took possession of it and gave it over to a merchant. A year ago, she was able to obtain it. It boasted a picture of hippo on the front, with words 'HIPPO' interposed over it. When she wore it, it was as if _he_ was right there with her.

"My lady." Marguerite stepped in, bowing slightly "Rear Admiral Strawberry has been killed."

"Really?" Boa Hancock smiled "I'd like to meet the person who killed him."

"Right." Marguerite nodded "I'll bring her over."

-x-

A young, orange-haired girl stood in front of the Warlord, with a determined expression on her face.

"So you killed that man." Boa Hancock stated flatly "May I ask why?"

"My name is Koala." the girl said, eyeing the T-Shirt she wore "And he didn't deserve to live, not after what he did to both of us."

Koala took over her blouse, revealing a sun-shaped tattoo decorating her back. 

Boa Hancock reached out and gently touched the tattoo with her fingers. She was right. This girl loved _him_ , just like she herself had.

"You knew _him_?" she asked curiously

" _He_ was like a father to me." Koala confirmed "I always suspected something was wrong at that moment, but I was fooled, and even if I weren't, I was too young and too weak to do anything about it."

"I didn't even know what was happening until I received the news in a newspaper." Boa Hancock admitted "And by the time I learned, it was too late to save _him_ , as _he_ was already dead."

-15 years earlier-

Younger Boa Hancock eyed the newspaper headline with wide eyes.

**Rear Admiral Strawberry triumphs over Sun Pirates and their Captain**

The newspaper fell out of her hands, as her whole body began shaking.

She tore up the wedding dress she bought for the wedding she had planned with _him_.

-Present time-

"We have a lot to talk about." Boa Hancock said

She was happy she finally had someone she could talk to about _him_.

She and Koala spent the rest of the day remembering _him_ and talking about how much _he_ meant to them.


End file.
